A Wedding with No Bride
by lucky7girl
Summary: The boys never imagined their wedding's preparation would be so tiring! What's it with women and their fascination with wedding anyway! But ready or not, here come the grooms! AU sasunaru, sequel to 'Sasuke's Idea', un-betaed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: If only, you know, if only... (sighs)

**A.N.**: For you who's waiting for the sequel of "Sasuke's Idea", this is for you. Hopefully this one will satisfy you and as cute as I wish for.

** Warning**: AU - fluff, swearing, romantic uchiha (!), bridezilla mothers, un-betaed

* * *

_A wedding is a family thing! An important moment when everybody cherish the unity of love!_

~ my sister

* * *

**Kushina**

When I heard Sasuke proposed my oldest boy, I just felt so happy! My baby, my firstborn, my little adorable piece of sunshine… is getting married!

No matter how nights after nights I prayed for their happiness, there's still lingered a doubt about their relationship. Will they survive being with each other? Will they survive the hard reality of society? Will they be happy together?

Thankfully, again and again, Minato convinced me that no matter what happened, what they have is love. And love is a reality on itself so I only need to believe their willingness to love each other and make their relationship work it.

Minato, God bless you, love. Now, my baby is getting married! I'm definitely will help you, Naruto, to make that day the most memorable day of your life!

Hmmmm, who'se to call for the suit?

The flower? The catering?

The music? The place? The invitation?

Let's see..

* * *

**Mikoto**

When I heard that Sasuke wants to get married with his long time boyfriend/best friend/rival, I definitely squealed on the top of my lung. Fugaku reminded me later that day. How do you think I'll react?

My baby, my youngest one, will be proposing! Of course I'll help and look who I'd called. Kushina, thankfully, squealed along side with me on the phone when I told her to come to my house. Itachi and Fugaku just did their self-claimed manly chuckles! Where's the fun? Ah, man.

And now, my baby is getting married! God bless Naruto's heart and good logic to accept the proposal! I can't even imagine what will happen if he rejected him. When an Uchiha's angsting, they're angsting seriously. Trust me, been there, see those, done that.

Now I only need to help them prepare the wedding! When I glance at Kushina, her tearful eyes only showed me her happiness. She gave me a big grin and the thumbs up. I gave her mine. Then, I saw her mind started to roll in.

She must be started to think about the suits, the invitations, the music, the flower arrangements, the catering and tons of things the mother of the groom would be thinking.

It's better to join her and check up what we can do to help our boys, of course! Being men, they really need our help to prepare the wedding!

Our babies are getting married!

* * *

**TBC**

As a first chapter... Was it good? Acceptable? Too common?

Hopefully it's not too cliche or something (it's my second MC story ^_^;)

Thank you for reading it and if you like it enough, please send me review!

Cookie, ice cream, hugs and kisses for my reviewers! Smile and waves for reader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: You know you can't have everything you want... (sighs)

**A.N.**: Hopefully this one will satisfy you. The next chapter is still stuck somewhere in my head. Definitely cuddling the plot bunnies.

** Warning**: AU - swearing, un-betaed

* * *

"No, you can't prepare a wedding in one night. It's reality, darling, even if the love feels like magic."

- My Sister

* * *

It's a beautiful Sunday morning. The March had rolled so fast and it's already reached its third week. But Naruto didn't enjoy it. Not really.

The moment Naruto heard what actually the women were saying, he got scared for his life. How could his fiance leave him to survive this long journey of wedding preparation? Even if the wedding in waiting is his but please!

Why should he stuck in here, reading all this wedding magazines, heard these conversation about invitation, flower, music, food, place and anything else about wedding? He braced his self and calmly state that he got to work his deadlines and escape to save his sanity!

Healthy food be damned, he'll eat his mood booster. He went to Ichiraku and the moment he ate his first serve of ramen, he will be just fine. He totally didn't know that the ladies went on and on and on.

* * *

"We must use roses!"

"But Naruto likes Tulips!"

"But Sasuke adores roses!"

"But WHY?"

"I don't know! He just insisted to wear a rose corsage! A white rose corsage!"

"Fine! Let's put the tulips on the table!"

"And we should use some lily! I mean, it's a wedding!"

"But Mikoto, Fugaku is allergic to lilies!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Um… More rose then?"

"Arrrrrgggghhhh! Fine! We'll order seven different colors! And I definitely get the right to pick the color!"

"Well, that will do, I'll pick the tulips. I only need to include the orange one right?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"No, Kushina, we should choose the white one!"

"But, Mikoto, the invitation looks charming in blue!"

"Not blue! Let's we choose the light brown one!"

"But it will look plain! We can't have that! And Naruto doesn't like that color! He said it's boring!"

"Then we must pick the lilac and silver! We have the wedding in May! It will fit!"

"But will Sasuke approve it?"

"He will, he will, don't worry!"

"How much invitations will we need?"

"Just make it one hundred."

In the end, they asked for five hundred.

* * *

"But Mikoto, the boys love open air! We should hold it on a garden or beach or whatever!"

"But I want to say Naruto walk down the aisle!"

"But my BOY is not a BRIDE!"

"Oh! Right, sorry. But… Why can't I see him walk down the aisle? The ceremony will be more heartwarming!"

"Because Naruto will refuse! And if he doesn't, I will! My husband will cry me a river when he gave Naruto to Sasuke. That's definitely cause unnecessary commotion! We don't need that! So, no."

"But Itachi is allergic to bee's sting!"

"Then we will look for a cherry blossom garden with no bees in it! You know that they love the flowers."

"You're right. Let me call the Yamanaka then. They can enlisted the proper location and we can survey it together."

"Bring it on, Mikoto!"

Of course they got what they wanted. A free bees garden. But the beetles stayed put.

* * *

"Oh no, you don't! Why we should listen to enka(*) in the wedding reception?"

"Then why should we listen to classical music?"

"But it's tradition, Kushina! Classical music is indeed for the wedding!"

"The wedding ceremony! Not for the reception! If we put it on, the grooms will fall asleep!"

"You are not kidding? Classical music is still a mood charm to put Naruto to sleep?

"See? That's why we should put enka!"

"But Itachi can't sing any enka song!"

"Fine, we'll put the soft rock!"

"God bless you, Kushina! That will do! Let me call Kakashi and Iruka! They can help us pick up the songs and the band!"

"Don't forget to tell them to have an enka song!"

"Kushina!"

"I'll sing it!"

"But you're tone-deaf!"

"I'm not! Even IF I am, I don't care! I'll practice! Please, Mikoto-chan..."

"Fine! Stop using that infamous puppy dog eyes to me! One song, Kushina, one song."

They asked for two on the message for Kakashi and Iruka. Mikoto will sing the other one.

* * *

"No! Don't put any oyster on the menu! Minato is allergic to it!"

"Really? I thought he's only allergic to scallop."

"Yeah, I only find out after I feed it to him last month."

"Why did you try to feed it to him?"

"…"

"Yes?"

"Let's change the topic."

"Awwww, Kushina is shy!

"Of course I'm not"

"You're blushing!"

"I'm not!"

"You so are!"

"Argh, stop it! Let's move on! Please."

"Hahaha! Okay. Did Naruto get any allergy then?

"No, he's as good as any healthy child. Just put ramen on the menu and he'll be happy."

"Ramen for wedding?"

"What did you expect? He's my son."

"You got me there. Fine, I'll enlist ramen and medium shish kabob on the menu."

"Um, did Sasuke have any food allergy?"

"No, I don't think so but let's put a lot of tomato to the menu. Tomato bisque, quiche and strawberry ice cream for Sasuke."

"Then let's put a ramen, shish kabob and dango for Naruto."

"A lot of canapé for Minato."

"A dozen of sushi rolls for Fugaku and vanilla cupcakes for Itachi."

"Of course fettucini for Iruka."

"Wine for Kakasshi and sake for Tsunade."

"Roast meat for Jiraiya…"

"And definitely a wedding cake and champagne for us!"

"And definitely a wedding cake and champagne for us! I'm on!"

They pick a three feet white chocolate cake. With soccer balls and basket balls to formed flowers and clay doll of a pair of groom on the top. Ah, women, cuteness and chocolate.

* * *

Naruto felt over whelmed. Not only the ladies extended the guest list, the also chose a bigger garden. When he was asked by Mikoto to wear a woman kimono for the wedding ceremony, he felt a longing between punching his fiance for leaving him here and asking the best time and destination to elope.

* * *

(*) enka: traditional japanese genre of music, the modern enka is very famous as sentimental ballad music.

TBC

Thank you for reading this (even if it's short and full of woman's scheming! *can we call wedding preparation as scheming? ;p)

*Now I only need to juggle my brain for inspiration. The wedding ceremony gave me a headache. DX *

Cookies and ice creams for every one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: They will be couple if I have it but, well, I'm not.

**A.N.**: Thank you for your patience in waiting for this one. I hope you'll like this too! To my reviewers: big hug!

** Warning**: AU - swearing, romantic Uchiha (!) un-betaed

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what's wrong with his ears but he's definitely sure that he misheard all the conversation. He only eyed his fiance with worry. "Naruto.. dobe? What's wrong? Wha.."

"Sasuke, Sasuke.. maybe I'm not the right person for you. Maybe.. it's better if we just… Let me just.. I don't know! But I can't marry you!"

(!)

* * *

**Itachi**

When I heard that conversation, I froze in the middle of my walk to the garden, where Mother and Kushina-san're organizing the wedding preparation. I mean, _HUH? This happy go lucky blond actually said that he can't marry my little brother? WHAT THE HELL? Hn. Let's listen what's going on._I stop beside the kitchen door and do what a weasel do best. I planted my back on the wall and start my eavesdropping session.

* * *

"Naruto, dobe.. What'd happen? Why did you spouting such a lie like that?"

"Sasuke, please… Just let me go. I don't want to talk about it!"

"The fuck you don't want to talk about it! I'm the one getting hurt by this burst of nonsense! What's the matter, dobe?"

Naruto wide eyes clash with Sasuke's angry one. "I…"

"Don't you love me anymore?" His black eyes got wide by hurt.

"Sasuke…"

"Did I do something wrong? Did I.. Confuse you by asking you to marry me? What? Or am I such a bastard that you stop loving me?"

No! Why the hell his bastard got panic? "No! I.."

"Am I not good enough to marry you?"

For Christ's sake! "Of course not! You'll never be the problem, the cause or whatever! The problem is our mothers are crazy! They wanted me to wear a WOMAN kimono! For the wedding! For Holy Dad in heaven, bastard! What the hell?"

(!)

* * *

**Itachi**

That's .. interestingly funny I almost couldn't hide my laugh. I mean, I know Mother was fascinated by the idea of seeing Sasuke's spouse using the Uchiha traditional wedding kimono but, I'm pretty sure Kushina-san will throw a fit if Mother really suggest to done the kimono on his son. Maybe. Hn. But, since the first day of the wedding preparation, both women went rampage.

They practically shove a dozen of wedding magazines to Naruto's face, keep him busy with the suits, invitation, music, flower, place, food and almost everything! It's truly a wonder the boy didn't shave Sasuke's head bald when he said he got to go with me to attend business meeting in London. For a cute one, Naruto's revenge can be such a cruel one. Oh, they talked again.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't contain his mirth. He laughed. Openly laughed on Naruto's face and made the blond gaped with shocked. Really! His mother and Kushina-san should stop doing that kind of teasing to Naruto. He coughed to calm his self and shook Naruto's shocked body.

"Dobe! Earth to dead-last. Calm down! That's only a joke!"

Naruto's eyes got an angry spark. What did he say? "A joke? You didn't see the glint! The smile! The sparkling eyes! That's not a joke! That… That's obsessed!"

Sasuke only chuckled softly and pinched Naruto's left cheek.

"That's why I said it's a joke, Dumb-ass. If Mother is serious, and I know what I mean with serious, she'll use a calm and collected face to say it to you.

Did she use the sentimental word, like '_How I would love to see you stand beside him using this_' or '_I will be so happy if you would love to use a kimono. The Uchiha brides usually wear it_'. You know, some things along the line."

Naruto closed his mouth and started to reminisced the scary conversation with his mother and his-mother-in-law-to-be. Damn, the mental scars!

"Well, actually no… But Mikoto-san SQUEALED! And she squealed with my mom! Can you imagine how scared I am? And where the hell you are when I need you! Fucking stupid London."

Sasuke's eyes turned gentle "Dobe.."

He turned his eyes to Sasuke's. "What?"

With his left hand, Sasuke took a hold of his right hand, "You said you understand."

Naruto hold back and tightened his fingers. "Of course I did! I did understood, bastard. But three weeks, Sasuke. THREE DAMN WEEKS! Did you know how much mental scars I got? Did you know how often I want to just smash the table? How loud I wished to say SHUT THE FUCK UP?

"Did you know how much I… I missed you, bastard, missed you damn much. You didn't call me, you didn't email. You didn't send me anything!"

Sasuke leaned and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hn, Dobe, you baby. I didn't call because I know the moment I heard your voice, I'll catch the next plane home. I didn't email because I know I would ramble about things I want to say to you and ended with just 'Hn.'

"You don't deserved that. You deserved me. The real me in flesh and blood to hug you and kiss you and touch you. Besides, I went to buy your… Another things for later. Not so much later I hope."

Sasuke pulled him and stopped in front of the refrigerator. The smooth surface's gave them a clear reflection. With Naruto's hand in his hold so Their joined hands could rested on Naruto's stomach, he stood behind his blond fiance and together they face the reflection. He pointed the fridge. "Ok, what do you see?"

Naruto's blue eyes turned to the refrigerator. With a mild confusion."Wha.. Why did you point the fridge?"

Sasuke did a mental face-palm. "Dobe. Not the refrigerator. What do you see?"

"Oh! Um.. The handle?" Like really, what did he suppose to see?

"Naruto…"

Oh! "Ok, I know. I see me. Well and you, of course."

Sasuke smirked. "Good, now I know that you're not blind. Just slow."

"Why you!"

He touched his left cheek to the blond's right temple. "Do you know what I see? I see the man I'm in love with. I see a great guy with a weird humor sense, beautiful eyes, too big grin and gorgeous heart. I see someone I want to spend my whole life with.

"I see someone I want to grow old with. I see my lover, my best friend, my rival. I see my other half, my soul mate. I see you. Just for your information, I'm truly happy being with you. I love you."

Naruto's eyes got slightly misty. He turned his head to his best friend. "Sasuke, you bastard…"

* * *

**Itachi**

The moment I heard Naruto's last words, I know that everything is alright once again. The sound of kisses and soft moans filled my ears so I better move my body and tell the ladies that the love birds will be late, much much late. Ah, such a young love.

* * *

TBC

Hope you like it. The next chapter is near! Wait for me and please, anyone who find my plot bunnies, send them back, I need them! Thanks!

Thank you for reading this. Cookies for all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Wishful thinking is indeed just a wishful thinking... I disclaimed!

**A.N.**: Thank you for your patience in waiting for this last chapter of '_A Wedding with No Bride_' (the sequel of '_Sasuke's Idea of Birthday Gift'_). Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers, I hope you enjoy the wedding!

** Warning**: AU - gay couple wedding, un-betaed (sorry for grammars error and unusual western wedding ceremony)

* * *

_The beautiful side of a wedding is when the wedding unite they who love each other sincerely and could be shared within the family _

_- my sister_

* * *

I didn't know what to expect when I saw myself on the mirror. I thought I'll see a blue eyed blond with a cheeky grin, tan skin and a mess of hairstyle. But today, I was not.

Today I saw someone else on the mirror. His blond hair was neat, not sleek neat, just.. neat. He's smiling, not grinning. His white suit clothed his body to perfection, classy but comfortable. His eyes sparkled with mirth and, dare I say, love. I met his eyes and blinked. Once, twice, thrice. I grinned. He grinned back to me. My right forefinger touched the cold mirror and met the reflection. He's me. I made a wink.

Today, I'm getting married.

* * *

**Minato**

When I saw Naruto this morning, I almost reduced myself to tears. Today, my son will get married. He just grinned towards Kushina and I, showing how happy he was. And I'm happy too. It's been like a long engagement for Naruto & Sasuke.

Having a long relationship that sown at kindergarten, grow trough high schools and blossomed at university, well, that's quit long, don't you think?

I remember the day when Sasuke asked my permission to date Naruto. Thank Lord that Kushina wasn't present at that moment. I could imagine how loud she would squeal and danced around the room. I love my wife, hell, she's my one and only, but sometimes she got too much enthusiasm until even I can't handle it.

Today is a good day to get married in my opinion. God bestow them with a clear spring day. Soft winds and full-bloom flowers. The cherry blossom trees were in their full regalia. I saw Kushina done her new gown. As the mother of the groom, she looked beautiful. Her long red hairs got twisted and adorned with pale pink roses and compliment her soft blue gown. My wife is a beautiful woman, indeed.

I turned my head towards the other opened door. Inside, I could see my son. Our personal bundle of sunshine was wearing his wedding suit. The simple white suit is the result of long brawl between Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto wanted a more, ah, bright suit to get married in but Sasuke won by kissing him senseless to agree. I saw the tape that Itachi took).

He looked so handsome. His blue eyes sparked with happiness. His grin is big, honest and carefree. When he caught my eyes, his big grin turned into a beautiful serene smile. His blue eyes turned soft and mellow.

God, my eyes is suddenly brimming with tears but today, my son's getting married!

* * *

When I looked at the mirror this morning, I expected to see a man. Instead, I just saw me.

I wore my pale grey suit, brush my black hair and tidy my self up for today. Today is important. Hell, today, at last!, I'm getting married!

The me in the mirror looked calm and collected, an Uchiha until the bone, but inside, I'm nervous. Tons of 'what if' paraded in my head. What if Naruto suddenly want to elope? What if I suddenly want to elope? What if suddenly one of us faint because of nervousness? What if Konohamaru loss the ring? What if, what if, WHAT IF!

A hard smack on the back of head brought me to the present. I saw my brother smirked at me on the mirror. I scowled. His smirk then turned into a smile. He touched my left shoulder with his left hand.

"Deep breathe little brother… Right, there you go. Everything is going to be fine. With the hard work of our mother and Kushina-san, nothing can go wrong. That's good, breathe… Alright, are you ready?" I nodded.

Itachi gave a soft pat on my shoulder and released it. Once again, I saw my reflection. I touched the smooth surface with the tips of my right hand. I am indeed ready.

I smirked and follow Itachi out of the room.

* * *

**Fugaku**

Today, my youngest boy's getting married.

He looked nervous this morning but thanks to Itachi, he's able to calm down and once again portrayed as graceful, proud, confident and happy as someone who'll unite with the one they love.

Sasuke's suit is just a simple pale grey, almost white but not likely, the result from the battle of will of an Uchiha and Namikaze (Naruto's choice is an orange one, no matter what kind of color Mikoto said that was, for me, it's looked orange).

I brushed my hands on the side of my suit. I never knew that I'll get this nervous feeling but, well, my boy is getting married! If even I got nervous, I couldn't imagine what kind of frantic moments that happened with Minato. Hopefully he won't get panic attack or something. Oh, that's the cue. Alright Fugaku, be calm, don't forget to smile. I turned to Mikoto. She looks as stunning as always with the simple pink gown. Her long black hair twist to a bun and adorned with roses. Mikoto met my eyes, smiled then winked at me. I laughed.

Our son's getting married!

* * *

They held the wedding ceremony at an open field in Konoha. The cherry blossoms bloomed in their full capacity. The winds were cool, the sun was shining bright, and everyone was there. The family, the best friends, the close friends. Everyone was present.

Even the always-late-Kakashi was on time, courtesy of Iruka, and a dozen of threat from mikoto and Kushina, of course.

They were sat on a white clothed chair with a pale golden ribbon as decoration. The flower bouquets held roses in soft orange, bright yellow, white and splash of deep red. The master of ceremony asked the attendance to stand. A soft classical melody began to play. Mikoto and Kushina both held their breath and started to count.

Right on cue, Moegi walked by. The flower girl cheerfully walked down the aisle in her ivory dress, followed by a pale gray clad Konohamaru as ring bearer. Sakura, as the maid of honor, in her soft pink gown walked by, followed by the best men, Kiba and Itachi, in their pale grey suit that compliment Sasuke's. When everyone's in their right position, another soft melody began to play and both grooms entered the site.

They walked side by side down the aisle and stopped right in front of Sarutobi Hiruzen as the Judge. Both Sasuke and Naruto threw a glance the audience and saw the glistening eyes of their parents then hold each other hands. Sasuke stood calmly on the right side of Naruto. He could felt theslight tremble in the blond's hold. Naruto stood as calm as he could because he really wanted to hold Sasuke closed. He could felt the cold hand in his hold. They looked at each other and gave away gentle chuckles then faced Sarutobi-san.

The old man gave them both a cheeky smile. He definitely saw their nervousness. Without further delay he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, today we gathered here to attend a celebration of love. Today, we will see a unification of two hearts and witness their unity. It's a beautiful way to show how much you love your significant other.

"I heard that love doesn't know age, race, religion or gender and today I saw the proof. Here we are gathering to attend the wedding of Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Gentlemen, please keep holding hands and repeat after me then recite your vow."

Sarutobi-san focused his eyes on Sasuke's.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke,"

_"I, Uchiha Sasuke,"_

"with this promised by God's will, to you, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto"

_"with this promised by God's will, to you, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto"_

"to cherish you, to protect you, to be with you in sickness and health, in poor and wealth as your husband, companion and love one."

_"to cherish you, to protect you, to be with you in sickness and health, in poor and wealth as your husband, companion and love one"._

Sasuke's eyes was slightly misty. He blinked to erase the wetness. Sarutobi-san focused his eyes on Naruto's then. The blond blue eyes looked like liquid sapphire. The old man gave him a gentle smile and recited his vow.

"I, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto,"

_"I, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto,"_

"with this promised by God's will, to you, Uchiha Sasuke"

_"with this promised by God's will, to you, Uchiha Sasuke"_

"to cherish you, to protect you, to be with you in sickness and health, in poor and wealth as your husband, companion and love one."

_"to cherish you, to protect you, to be with you in sickness and health, in poor and wealth as your husband, companion and love one…"_

Naruto couldn't stop the single tear that fell from his eye. Good lord.. How he want to bawled his eyes out right now…

Sarutobi-san asked Konohamaru to bring the rings towards the grooms. Sasuke took the simple gold band in his fingers and slid it to Naruto's right ring finger while whispered, "To be with you is the best gift God bestowed upon me. I love you."

More tears fell from the blond's eyes as he did the exact movements to Sasuke. "And To be with you.. is the best gift God bestowed upon me. I love you too.."

Sasuke's throat felt clogged and his eyes were terribly misty. Sarutobi-san chose to save both of them.

"With this exchange, I declared you husband and spouse. You may kiss your spouse."

Naruto would never forget the taste of Sasuke's kiss that day. The soft sweet and salty taste on his lips and the rush of sound of their mother sobs in his ears. He's happy, his husband's happy, their families' happy for them. He felt blessed.

* * *

When Sasuke kissed her son, a light sprinkle of spring rain started to fall while the sun's shining bright. Kushina could no longer hold her tears. Mikoto already sobbed softly beside her husband. Minato's hold on her hand got slightly tighter. Today's their son's wedding day and indeed a good day for a fox to get married… (*)

**- FIN**

* * *

(*) in japan's folkstale, there's a belief that if it's raining when the sun's still shining, there's a demon fox who held their married. I merely use the condition for my own amusement ;D

Thank you so much for accompanying me in this long journey until the end. Hope you like it! I'll see you in my next stories!

Hug & kisses, your authoress.


End file.
